


The Silence That Follows

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: The Hamilton Challenge: The Other 51 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Injury, M/M, President Verse, Secret Relationship, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: Aaron Burr is President of the United States. Alexander Hamilton is one of the most famous journalists in Washington DC.(You should probably read Omnia Vincit Armor before this.)





	The Silence That Follows

**Author's Note:**

> People liked Omnie Vincit Armor, so here's another snippet.

_25 th of July, 10:37 am_

Angelica is looking good, despite everything.

_Presidential._

The picture of her couldn’t have been taken more than ten hours ago, yet she sits behind that desk in the oval office like she’s done it a million times before.

_“Angelica Schuyler was sworn in as Acting President.”_

Alex sets down the bottle. He never had anything against Angelica, but seeing her like this, perfectly styled, perfectly composed, while Aaron might be dying under the hands of some surgeon right now, he can’t help but hate her.

 

 

_24 th of July, 6:27 pm_

Alex is idly sipping Champagne, looking around the crowd. It’s not technically a fundraiser, but close enough. When Aaron became President, Theo had made it clear she wouldn’t be a First Lady that only smiled and stood by. She had started a program that was promoting the importance of education, was trying to even chances between different races and genders, and had basically been popular since day one. The American people loved their First Lady, and children were a topic that reached everyone.

Plus, Alex’s more cynical side adds, since she doesn’t have children herself, and given her track-record of being CEO of her own company and having more money than Aaron by far…it was kind of the thing the people wanted her to do. The thing that made her seem more like the good wife than the career woman. So she had done it, and was now even more popular for it. And she genuinely believed in the project, Alex knows that.

So today is the day where everyone can shake hands and pat shoulders because they are doing so much good. Alex doesn’t really like it, but he knows Aaron will be there, which is why he is here. The very moment Aaron and Theo enter, the whole crowd seems to notice. The event is open air, there’s only a small stage, yet the First Couple dominates this open space as easily as a small room.

Alex is never going to get tired of watching Aaron go through that little routine of his, smile at someone, shake their head, remember some obscure fact about them that makes it seem like he genuinely knows them and cares about every single person. It’s the kind of stuff Alex knew he wasn’t good at, the kind of stuff that got you elected President of the United States in a landslide, twice.

He might be staring at Aaron in awe, but he knows at least ten (supposedly) straight men that are doing the same right now.

As for Theo…she is wearing a light blue dress, the contrast to her dark skin nothing short of mesmerizing, her hair done up, make-up perfect. She looks like a goddess, just as attractive as Aaron, and equally as determined and dangerous.

For a second, really, just a second, Alex finds himself imagining him in her place, next to Aaron, laughing at his jokes, openly leaning into him, pressing kisses to his skin and being regarded as if it was normal. Shaking the same hands Aaron had shook just a moment ago, being charming-

No. No, those thoughts are the worst, he knows that. They lead nowhere, and they only leave him feeling empty. Apart from the fact that homophobia is rampant in this country, even if that weren’t the case Alex isn’t the right husband for a politician. (You always say that. As if you wouldn’t shut up about your opinions for the rest of your life if it meant to be by Aaron’s side.)

When it is his turn to shake Aaron’s hand, he feels ridiculously nervous. As if he hasn’t seen the man in completely different situations…

“Mr. Hamilton,” Aaron says, and his smile becomes just a little more sincere, a little broader. There is that spark in his eyes Alex knows so much, the thrill of them knowing something, sharing something, that nobody is even suspecting. “It’s always a pleasure,” Aaron adds, and it could be damning if taken out of context, if heard by the wrong ears. But Alex only chuckles.

“Mr. President. The pleasure is all mine.”

Alex also exchanges a few words with Theo, after that the evening is pretty much over for him. There are a few speeches, the first one by Theo, then a couple people that are involved in the project – and in the end, Aaron makes his way to the stage. Everyone becomes quiet.

Aaron isn’t saying anything special, just how much he loves Theo, values her support, that children deserve education and so on – it’s from one second to the next that something happens, and no one has seen it coming. Aaron least of all.

“I would also like to thank…I would like to…thank…”

Aaron looks down at his own chest, uncomprehending, when he starts swaying, his white shirt showing the first red stains. The next second, Secret Service is there, pulling him down, people are starting to scream, someone gets up and starts running, Secret Service is suddenly _everywhere_ and Alex gets up but instead of running away he runs towards the stage, but Aaron and Theo are being led away – hell, they are carrying Aaron, he seems to be unconscious, when a Secret Service man starts pulling Alex back, and he knows he’s screaming, he’s trying to kick the guy, to hit him, but he doesn’t stand a chance.

In the end, the guy lets him go, doesn’t assume anything. Alex is a civilian, plus a former POW, his PTSD diagnosis went through the media, so everyone pretty much assumes his outbreak was caused by a flashback. Secret Service got the guy who shot Aaron, with what seemed to have been a rather small bullet.

But everyone is gone, Alex is the one who’s out of the loop, as usual, and when he gets home at midnight, he falls into his bed and sleeps till the news wake him.

 

 

_25 th of July, 2:47 pm_

Alex doesn’t have any kind of information where Aaron is. The only thing he knows – like the country – is that he’s alive. Still alive.

He’s drunk. If this is it, if Aaron dies, just like this, no good-bye, with Angelica left to be President…Alex doesn’t know what he’d do.

Eliza calls eventually, asks him if he’s alright, if his PTSD is acting up. He lies that yes, that’s it, he’ll need a couple days.

She promises she’ll do whatever he needs.

 

 

_25 th of July, 4:24 pm_

Alex is woken up by the doorbell. Why was he asleep at all?

Right, the alcohol.

It’s Herc. He stands in the door and just kinda shrugs one massive shoulder.

“Thought ya could need some company. I brought whiskey, but it seems like ya already had enough.”

Alex laughs, a little hysterical, but he lets him in.

“How’re ya holding up?”

Alex raises an eyebrow.

“What’s it look like?”

“You? You look like shit. Your flat? Nicer than I expected.”

Alex is happy Herc is here. They sit down in front of the TV, Alex falls asleep at some point. Herc doesn’t say anything, even though he practically falls into his lap.

Later Hercules makes them dinner, it’s nothing too fancy, but Alex hasn’t eaten in twenty-four hours, he appreciates it. There are still no other news than that Aaron is still alive but still being operated on. To Alex, it feels like the nation is holding its breath.

 

 

_25 th of July, 8:05 pm_

Unexpectedly, it’s Theo who calls. She sounds tired, he’s sure she hasn’t slept a minute this night.

“He’s gonna make it. The surgery was a bitch but they did it, and from what they tell me, his chances are good. He’ll make it.”

He has to, Alex thinks.

“Thanks,” he replies. “Get some sleep, Theo.”

She hangs up without an answer. A few minutes later, Theo appears on TV. She doesn’t look like she sounded – she sounds stronger, better, confident. Reassuring. Just what the people (and Alex) need.

“Both me and the President have utter faith in Angelica Schuyler to lead this country while he is on the road of recovery.”

 

 

_26 th of July, 9:13 pm_

Alex makes sure not to flinch when he enters Aaron’s room. He has to be the strong one now.

“Hey,” Aaron croaks, voice so weak, and Alex almost starts crying.

“Hey,” he gives back instead, voice sure and steady. “Looking pretty great for a man that almost died,” he teases, and Aaron manages a smile.

“I’m glad you came,” he whispers.

“I’d go anywhere for you,” Alex replies, serious this time. “You know that.”

And Aaron nods. “Yes. I know.”

 

 

_27 th of July, 1:52 am_

Alex is still with Aaron. Aaron is asleep by now, but Theo told him he could stay the night if he wanted to, and of course he wants to. He’s been staring at the sleeping face of the man he loves for hours now.

So close.

So damn close.

But he is still here.

He takes out his little book, the one his therapist told him to start, and he skims through the pages, finds what he wrote during a dark night last month. Sometimes, Syria still plagues him.

 _I couldn’t seem to die,_ he’d written.

He goes back to the next free page, puts down the date, the time.

Writes, _we can’t seem to die._

_And that’s a good thing._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> Confused about the AU and interested in more?  
> Check out my tumblr @prodigyofprinxetoncollege to read more about the President Verse.


End file.
